Kontrolle
by Dreadful Virtue
Summary: 19.11: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Zaraki! :


**Titel: **Kontrolle

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **ByakuyaxKenpachi

**Rating:** PG-18

**Disclaimer: **Leider gehört mir weder Bleach noch Byakuya und Zaraki. : Bekomme für diese FF auch kein Geld.

**Information:**

19.11. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Zaraki!

**Kontrolle**

Byakuya kam aus seinem Badezimmer und setzte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch. Draußen war es noch immer dunkel. Er musste für die nächsten Stunden nicht zur Arbeit.

Er nahm seinen Kalligraphiepinsel in die Hand und begann zu schreiben. Es war schrecklich – diese letzten Tage war er einfach nicht in der Lage seine Gedanken zu ordnen und… die Fakten zu sehen. Byakuya seufzte. In den letzten Tagen überlegte er verzweifelt WAS er Zaraki zum Geburtstag schenken sollte.

Er legte den Pinsel sorgfältig zur Seite und drehte sich um. Dort, auf seinem Bett, schlief der Dämon noch immer tief und fest. Das war gut – der andere hatte wirklich seltsame Schlafgewohnheiten. Sie waren nun schon seit zwei Monaten ein Paar und endlich waren ihre Alltage aufeinander abgestimmt. Zaraki nahm seine Arbeit mit zu Byakuya [Der Reiche war erstaunt, dass der Dämon tatsächlich seine Arbeiten machte – mitten in der Nacht] und Byakuya probierte nicht bis spät in den Abend zu arbeiten – wollte er doch Zeit mit Kenpachi und deren „Tochter" verbringen [Es gab ihm noch immer ein warmes Gefühl jedes Mal wenn er daran dachte. Er hatte endlich Familie. Außer seinem Großvater hatte er niemanden in seinem Klan als solches gesehen].

Byakuya stand leise auf und ging zum Bett – er schaute hinab auf den Dämon. Die Bettdecke war unten bei seinen Füßen, er sollte ihn wieder zudecken; es war ein kalter Novembertag. Aber er konnte sich selbst nicht dazu bewegen. Lange dünne Beine gingen hinauf in schmale Hüften und Rumpf welche in breite Schultern übergingen. Sein Gesicht war in den Polster gedrückt, welchen er umarmte [etwas das Byakuya sehr schnell bemerkte – der andere liebte es zu umarmen] und sein Haar bedeckte Teile seines Rückens und des Bettes. So langes, seidiges Haar. Der Reiche liebte es seine Finger durch dieses zu fahren.

Achtsam setzte er sich neben den langen Mann. Er reichte aus und streichelte das rechte Bein hinauf zu dem schön geformten Hintern. Seine Hand verweilte dort. Er fuhr fort den anderen zu beobachten.

Er würde es niemanden erzählen – aber er war schon vom anderen abhängig. In dieser kurzen Zeit hatte er gelernt ihm zu vertrauen… und jeden Moment den er mit ihm verbrachte zu schätzen. Zaraki hatte ihm sehr schnell gezeigt, dass er kein dummer Barbar war. Der Mann war ziemlich klug und hatte einen messerscharfen Verstand. Er schaffte es, mit seinem natürlichen Verhalten, Byakuya zum Lachen zu bringen, schaffte es, dass er sich relaxt und sicher fühlte. Ja, er war immer für ihn da, hörte zu, und wollte ehrlich wissen was in Byakuya vorging. Wer hatte dies jemals getan? Niemand. Seine Familie wollte, dass er perfekt war. Kindern war es nicht erlaubt zu rennen, Spaß zu haben, oder mit anderen Kindern zu spielen. Ihrer Meinung nach musste er ruhig sitzen bleiben, kein Wort zu sagen – die Älteren reden lassen. Er fühlte sich immer so… alleine.

Seit er mit dem anderen zusammen war fühlte er nicht mehr so. Zum Ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich als würde er dazu gehören.

Byakuya lächelte sanft.

Er legte sich hinter den anderen, platzierte seinen Arm um dessen Hüften und küsste seinen Nacken.

„Danke."

„… für was?" kam die schläfrige Frage.

„Tut mir Leid. Habe ich dich geweckt?"

„Für was?"

Byakuya zog ihn näher zu sich und küsste nochmal seinen Nacken.

„Das du, du bist."

Zaraki lachte sanft und drehte sich um.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass sich jemand bedankt, dass ich ein dummer, blutgieriger Dämon bin." Sagte er grinsend.

Byakuya streichelte über seine Wange.

„Das ist was du jeden glauben lässt."

Zarakis Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Wieso machst du das immer?"

„Huh?" das Grinsen verschwand. „Mach' ich was?"

„Du grinst nur. Ich habe dich noch nie wirklich lächeln gesehen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es wichtig war." Meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist es aber. Für mich."

Stille.

Byakuya seufzte.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich das gesagt habe." Er war dabei aufzustehen.

Zaraki nahm seinen Arm und zog ihn noch näher zu ihm.

„Nah. Tut mir Leid. Ich werde versuchen es öfter zu tun." Sagte er sanft und küsste Byakuyas Stirn.

Beide legte sich wieder zurück.

„Wann müssen wir arbeiten gehen?" fragte Kenpachi und kratzte sich im Nacken.

„Wir haben noch vier Stunden."

„Mpf! Dann muss ich bald aufstehen."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dein Haar mal hängen lässt? Es gefällt mir besser so." Meinte Byakuya und streichelte durch die sanften Haare. Zaraki schnurrte.

„Du bist eine verdammte Katze." Meine Byakuya und grinste finster.

„Oh, du solltest besser aufpassen oh großer Nobel. Solch ein versautes Vokabular sollte von dir nicht verwendet werden."

Byakuya lachte leicht.

„Alles deine Schuld, Dämon."

„Ohhh Schande über mich. Solch ein schlechter Einfluss."

„Mhm ja. Ich sollte dich dafür bestrafen."

„Oh?"

„Ja."

Und somit bewegte sich der 6te Captain nach vorne und küsste den anderen. Der Kuss wurde schon bald dringlicher und Byakuya verlangte Einlass in den Mund des anderen – welchen er gleich bekam. Ohne zu Zögern übernahm er die Kontrolle über den Kuss und erkundete die Höhle. Er liebte es Zaraki zu küssen. Er schien dann so offen.

Nach einiger Zeit ließ er von den Lippen ab – verdammte Atemnot.

Er schaute dem Dämon tief in die Augen und streichelte ihn hinter seinem Ohr. Zaraki lehnte sich der Bewegung entgegen. Byakuya grinste und lehnte sich nach vorne.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dein Hairstyling heute einmal vergisst und wir andere, genüsslichere Dinge machen?" flüsterte er in sein Ohr und fuhr ihm dabei über den Rücken.

Zaraki bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Nein Kushi. Ich kann nicht schon wieder in der 11ten so auftauchen. Die Jungs wundern sich schon was los ist."

„Na dann, sag' ihnen, dass du eine Veränderung willst."

„Die würden das nicht glauben."

Zaraki setzte sich auf und streckte sich.

„Ich muss mich fertig machen." Dann stand er auf und, zu Byakuyas Enttäuschung, ging ins Badezimmer.

In letzter Zeit entwischte ihm Kenpachi viel zu oft. Er musste schneller werden. Der Reiche legte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Aber der andere hatte heute Geburtstag und er wusste noch immer nicht was er ihm schenken sollte.

Er könnte Zaraki natürlich etwas geben das er immer schon wollte – einen Kampf. Aber dann müsste er die Verantwortung für die Zerstörung Soul Societys übernehmen. Etwas das er nicht wollte.

Und Yachiru was ihm keine große Hilfe. Meinte er solle Kenpachi einen Verlobungsring geben. Das war einfach zu früh… sie hatte sich noch nicht einmal gesagt, dass sie sich liebten.

Liebe. Fühlte er so etwas für Zaraki? Er war sich nicht sicher.

Was sollte er ihm geben..?

Kuchiki-taichou saß alleine in seinem Büro – die Türe schon wieder verschlossen! Er machte das in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft, vor allem wenn Kenpachi-taichou zu Besuch kam.

Renji war verwirrt. Er machte das doch nie [wollte immer kontrollieren, ob seine Untergebenen ja arbeiteten] und vor zwei Monaten noch hätte er Kenpachi mit einen Tritt nach draußen befördert anstatt sich mit ihm einzuschließen.

Er hatte schon mit Rukia darüber geredet, aber sie schien auch nicht zu wissen was los war. Sie meinte die einzige Information die sie erhalten hätte war Matsumotos lautes Gelächter als sie die Women Association gefragt habe, ob diese vielleicht wüssten ob Kuchiki-taichou und Kenpachi-taichou miteinander Geschäfte machten.

Komische Menschen. Alle.

Renji machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Der andere sollte nicht sehen, dass er wieder Tagträumte.

Er hasste seinen Geburtstag – ehrlich jetzt. Und der, den er am meisten hasste war sein eigener. Er verfluchte noch immer den Tag an dem er Yachiru sagte wann er Geburtstag hatte – er hatte gehofft sie würde es vergessen. Aber sie hat nie vergessen – nicht ein einziges Mal. Und seit die Zwei in Sereitei sind sorgte sie dafür, dass niemand jemals seinen Geburtstag vergaß. Sie bewegte seine Männer – seine MÄNNLICHEN Männer, dazu Kuchen zu backen, Geschenke zu kaufen und Geburtstagslieder zu singen. Und das Schlimmste war, seinen Männern schien es auch noch zu gefallen [Überhaupt Yumichika.]!

Er konnte sie nicht verstehen. Er hasste Gott noch immer dafür, dass er ihn lebendig machte – dass er existieren musste. Das Einzige das er schaffte war die Menschen die er liebte Leiden zu lassen.

Zaraki seufzte und schob seinen Papierkram zur Seite. Er stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Armen ab und schaute finster ins Nichts. Wieso hatte er Gott erwähnt? Er glaubte nicht an dessen Existenz – sei es nun Mann oder Frau. Er glaubte nur an „Austausch".

Aber es spielte nun keine Rolle. Er wünschte sich nur es gäbe ein Loch, von dem Yachiru nichts wusste, in welchem er sich verkriechen konnte bis der Tag vorbei war.

„-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.

Die Türe wurde achtlos aufgerissen und sofort sprang Yachiru auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ken-chan! Wieso bist du hier? Wir haben Kuchen und Geschenke für dich!"

„Ich hasse Kuchen – viel zu süß. Ich hasse Geschenke – zu mädchenhaft." Murmelte er und blickte zur Seite.

Sie wollte davon nichts hören. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre kleinen Hände und drehte es zu ihr. Ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammen gepresst und ihre Wangen aufgeblasen – sie war nicht glücklich.

„Aber Ken-chan! Es ist dein Geburtstag! Wir haben alles nur für dich gemacht! Komm!" jammerte sie.

„Ich mag aber nicht!" er streckte nicht seine Unterlippe heraus – wirklich nicht!

Ihre Augen wurden größer. Größer. Größer. Nun füllten sie sich mit Tränen und streckte ihre Unterlippe heraus.

Er sah sie an – er verlor.

„Oh ok. Komm ja schon." Murmelte er und stand auf.

„YAY" sofort verschwand ihre traurige Miene und ihr Grinsen kam zurück. „Komm schon Ken-chan!" sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und zwang ihm ihr zu folgen.

Manipulatives Kind.

Mit einem bösen Gefühl in seinem Bauch ging er den Korridor hinunter und lauschte dem aufgeregtem Geschnatter seiner Tochter.

Er hasste seinen Geburtstag. Er trat in die Kantine der 11ten Division.

„ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG!!!!"

Hier standen sie alle – um den Tisch welcher mit Essen, Kuchen und Geschenken überhäuft war.

Zaraki wollte wegrennen. All diese Aufmerksam war auf ihm. Aber er war nun schon hier – und konnte somit nicht mehr weg [außerdem hielt ihm Yachiru zu fest an seiner Hand fest]. Er schluckte.

„Um… danke Jungs."

Sie jubelten. Konnten sie ihn nicht alleine lassen?

Dann wurde er von Yachiru zum Tisch gezogen und auf dem Stuhl gedrückt. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und schon bald war die 11te mit lautem Geschnatter und Gebrülle erfüllt. Zaraki beruhigte sich wieder etwas und fing dann an mit ihnen zu feiern – trinken mit ihnen machte ihm nichts aus.

Er seufzte frustriert und rieb sich an der Stirn. Was zur Hölle gab man einem Mann der nichts haben wollte?

Byakuya setzte sich zurück und blickte an die Zimmerdecke. Die Zeit wurde knapp und er hatte noch immer nichts. Er wünschte sich nur, dass Yachiru ihn dies früher gesagt hätte. Dann hätte er einen Kimono gemacht bekommen. Er hatte vor einiger Zeit gemerkt, dass der andere sie liebte.

Aber nun war es zu spät.

Byakuya schloss seine Augen. Was könnte der andere wollen?

Stärke.

Er öffnete seine Augen und strich über sein Kinn.

Zaraki wollte Stärke, Power und… Kontrolle.

Einen Kampf in Sereitei konnte er nicht erlauben, aber…

Byakuya grinste finster.

Zaraki war auf seinem Weg zurück zur Kuchiki Manor – seine Arme voll mit Geschenken.

Während der Party, früher am Nachmittag, war Shunsui zu ihnen Gestoßen kreischend und singend, dass nun „sein kleiner Junge ein Jahr älter war". Als würde das Alter hier wichtig sein. Bald danach kam Matsumoto dazu, grinsend wie ein Idiot und ein verpacktes Päckchen in seine Arme drückend. Sie wünsche ihm „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", zwinkerte und ging dann zu Ikkaku. Komische Frau.

Von Shunsui bekam er teuren Sake. Er hatte diesen schon in seinem Büro versteckt – für spätere Sake-Parties. Von seinem Männern bekam er nebenbei Dinge – Gewichte zum Tainieren, Sake-Gutscheine, … Haarshampoo [er hatte noch immer nicht herausgefunden wer für diesen blöden Witz verantwortlich war] und andere Dinge die sie glaubten, dass er sie benötigte.

Von Ikkaku bekam er zehn „Auf-Yachiru-Aufpass" Gutscheine. Als würde er die brauchen. Wenn er alleine sein wollte drückte er sie nur in deren Hände und verdrückte sich.

Yumichika gab ihm einen Kimono – dunkelrot mit einem goldenen Blätterdesign. Der Weiblichere jubelte wie gut die Farbe ihm passte, wie sie seine Hautfarbe unterstich, wie seine Augen herausstachen, …

Er wusste nicht was sonst. Es wurde ihm zu blöd und somit schmiss er Yumichika aus dem Fenster.

Yachiru, er drückte ihr Geschenk noch mehr an sich, hatte ihm eine Packung Süßigkeiten und ihr selbstgemachtes ‚Ken-chan + Yachiru: Das große Abenteuer' Buch geschenkt. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber das Ganze war einfach … süüüüüüüüüß!

Er hatte sich vor einer halben Stunde davongestohlen – die anderen feierten sicherlich noch immer.

Er hoffte nur sie würden Yachiru nicht zu viel zu trinken geben – sie war immer so bösartig wenn sie zu viel hatte.

Endlich war er an seinem Ziel angekommen. Er schob die Türe auf und trat in den Raum.

„Wieso hast du so lange gebraucht?"

Zaraki legte seine Geschenke auf den Boden und blickte dann auf Byakuya.

Er saß am Ende des Bettes, trug einen weißen Kimono welcher bei seinen Beinen und seiner Brust geteilt war. Sein Haar hing lose um seine Schultern – das Mondlicht traf ihm genau richtig.

Der Dämon schluckte. Sein Liebhaber war so unglaublich sexy.

„Party" brachte er heraus, noch immer den Anblick des anderen genießend.

„Probierte. Konnte nicht früher gehen. Geh' schnell duschen."

Er hob schnell seinen neuen Kimono auf und verschwand ins Bad.

Byakuya schaute ihm nach. Es war wirklich komisch, aber der große Dämon war ein hustender, stammelnder Haufen sobald es um persönliche Dinge oder… Schlafzimmersport ging. Es verwunderte den Noblen ein bisschen, er dachte immer das diese Barbaren nichts anderes konnten als Essen jagen, kämpfen und zu ficken um noch mehr Barbaren zu kreieren [Wenn Byakuya ehrlich mit sich selbst war, sah er diese Barbaren immer mehr als Ratten].

Aber Zaraki schaffte es bis hierhin – wurde von einem Niemand zu seinem Jemand. Er hätte immer schon wissen sollen, dass er anders war.

Das Öffnen der Türe brachte ihm aus seinem Gedanken zurück.

„Er ist neu." Sagte er leise, trank den Anblick des anderen.

„Yah. Die Sissy hat ihn mir gegeben."

Ayasegawa. Byakuya musste sich merken einmal von seinem hohen Ross herab zu steigen und den anderen zu danken.

„Er passt dir."

„Kann sein." Murmelte der 11te Captain und strich sich durch seine Haare.

„Es ist so." sagte Byakuya bestimmend „Nun komm her."

„Kontrollschlampe." Sagte der Größere, aber setze sich dennoch neben den Noblen.

„Ja. Und du liebst es." Antwortete Byakuya und küsste ihn.

Es war sanft – nur ein berühren der Lippen. Dann lehnte sich der 6te Captain zu dessen Ohr.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Flüsterte er.

„Oh nein!" Zaraki setzte sich zurück, ein genervter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Yachiru hat es dir gesagt! Verdammtes Kind!"

Zuerst blickte Byakuya etwas perplex, lächelte aber dann.

„Ja, hat sie."

„Großartig" murmelte der Dämon und fuhr sich über seine Narbe. „Sie wird die ganze Woche keine Süßigkeiten mehr bekommen."

„Sobald sie dich anblickt vergibst du ihr doch alles."

„Klappe Kuchiki."

„Ja. Ich glaube ich sollte dies tun."

„Huh? WOW!"

Und schon wurde Zaraki zurück ins Bett gedrückt mit einem grinsenden Noblen auf seinen Hüften. Bevor der 11te Captain fluchen konnte wurde er schon hungrig geküsst während schnelle Hände durch seine Haare und unter den Kimono streichelten. Jede Form von Resistance entfloh Zaraki und er schlang seine Arme um den Nacken des anderen währen er in den Kuss schnurrte.

Nachdem er alles in den Kuss gesteckt hatte ließ er von den köstlichen Lippen ab und schaute auf ihn hinab. Tief schwarzes Haar war verstreut, goldene Augen glasig, seinen Wangen leicht rot und seine Lippen kussgeschwollen. Kami-sama! Er liebte es den anderen so zu sehen! Es turnte ihn so an eine solche Kontrolle über Zaraki Kenpachi zu haben.

Er stieg von den Hüften und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Kuya?"

„Zieh deinen Kimono aus und drehe dich um."

Der andere stöhnte und tat was Byakuya von ihm verlangte. Der Reiche bekam eine Gänsehaut – diese Power.

Er strich das Bein hinauf. Solch eine schöne Form. Obwohl Zaraki sehr engstirnig war wenn es um Schlafzimmer-Aktivitäten ging musste er ihn wirklich einmal überreden einen kurzen Rock anzuziehen, oder wenigstens einen Kilt! Solche Beine sollte man wirklich nicht verstecken.

Grinsend fuhr er seinen Weg nach oben fort. Kurz bevor er den Hintern des anderen erreichte stoppte er mit den Streicheleinheiten und lehnte sich nach unten – küsste jede Backe.

Dann setzte er sich auf um seinen eigenen Kimono abzulegen.

Er setzte sich auf die Oberschenkel und streichelte die Wirbelsäule hinauf während er seinen Nacken küsste.

Kenpachi stöhnte und drückte sich nach hinten.

Er bewegte seine Hand zur dessen rechten Seite und streichelte diese während er sich mit der andern abstützte und das Rückrad hinunter leckte.

Zaraki roch nach Pfirsich [er liebte es, wenn der Dämon sein Duschgel verwendete. Es kam ihm dann immer so vor als wäre sein Geruch auf dem anderen] und etwas, dass ganz alleine Zarakis Geruch war.

Er verfolgte seinen Weg nach unten kurz bevor er wieder den feinen Arsch des anderen erreichte und setzte sich nochmals auf.

Er lehnte sich zum Nachtkästchen und holte eine Tube Gleitgel heraus [das erste das er kaufte nachdem Kenpachi und er beschlossen hatte ein Paar zu werden… er war noch immer froh, dass die Menschen in ihrer Welt ihn nicht kannten] und spreizte Zarakis Beine um zwischen ihnen Platz zu nehmen.

Er platzierte die Tube neben ihn und strich über einen zitternden Oberschenkel.

„Du siehst verdammt sexy aus Kenpachi. So lüstern unter mir."

„Hör auf mit dem blöden Gerede und mach was."

„Na, na. Ich beschließe wann was passiert, uke."

Zaraki stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen auf, drehte seinen Kopf herum und blickte fragend zum anderen.

„Was zur Hölle ist ein ‚uke'?"

Byakuya grinste finster. „Du, du naiver kleiner Junge."

„Ich bin kein…"

„Ruhe! Oder willst du, dass wir aufhören?"

Zaraki überlegte kurz, aber sein Glied welches in das Bett drückte sagte ihm, dass er ein Idiot wäre wenn er jetzt aufhörte.

Ohne weiteren Kommentar legte er sich zurück.

„Guter Junge." Schnurrte der Nobel und starrte. Alles seins.

Er legte beide Hände auf die Backen vor ihm und streichelte sie. Zaraki stöhnte nochmal und drückte sich wieder zurück. Der 6te Captain schluckte. Der Anblick alleine geilte ihn schon auf, er konnte es nicht warten den anderen zu nehmen, aber zuerst…

Er drückte die Backen auseinander.

„Kuya?"

Gesagter ‚Kuya' lehnte sich nach vorne und leckte über seinen Anus.

„Kami!" keuchte Zaraki und schob seinen Hintern zurück.

Der Reiche grinste.

„Kuchiki-sama reicht schon völlig aus. Du musst mich nicht ‚Kami' nennen."

„Klappe! Selbst-verliebter Arsch!" jammerte Kenpachi [Oder etwas, dass so klang. Zaraki Kenpachi jammerte nicht.]

„Mhm~ Nein. Zur Zeit liebe ich deinen Arsch bei weitem mehr." Brachte er heraus und leckte wieder über die Öffnung.

Kenpachi krallte seine Finger in die Lacken unter ihm und stöhnte.

Byakuya fuhr mit seinen Bewegungen fort und drang dann mit seiner Zunge in ihn ein.

Der Dämon konnte nur noch keuchen und stöhnen. Er konnte fühlen wie seine Zehen sich eindrehten – er war so nahe!

Dann stoppte plötzlich alles.

„Nein! Bitte nein!"

„Ich liebe es wenn du bettelst." Flüsterte Byakuya, dabei sich Gel auf seine Finger zu drücken. Er legte die Tube zur Seite und drang mit einem Finger ein.

Zaraki bewegte seine Hüften zurück.

Byakuya vergeudete keine Zeit mehr und bereitete schnell den anderen vor. Dann schmierte er sich Gel auf sein, schon schmerzendes, Glied und legte sich auf seinen Rücken.

„Was machst du da?" fragte Zaraki verwirrt.

„Dein Geschenk. Ich gebe dir ein bisschen deiner Kontrolle zurück."

„Huh?"

„Steig auf und reite mich, Zaraki."

„Oh Fuck!" stöhnte der Dämon.

„Genau. Und jetzt mach bevor ich mich entschließe wieder zu übernehmen."

Er musste das Kenpachi nicht zweimal sagen und bewegte schnell seine Beine über die Hüften des anderen – kniete über ihn.

Er sah hinab auf Byakuyas Brust, sein langes Haar verdeckte fast sein ganzes Gesicht.

Der Noble strich über seine Wange.

„Du darfst bestimmen" Kenpachi blickte zu ihm „Du bestimmst die Geschwindigkeit."

Der Dämon nickte, schluckte und ließ sich auf das steife Glied seines Liebhabers nieder.

Beide stöhnten.

Byakuya drückte seinen Kopf nach hinten, biss auf seine Unterlippe und platzierte seine Hände auf die Hüften des anderen. Es kostete all seine Konzentration, dass er sie nicht umdrehte und ohne zu stoppen in Kenpachi stoß.

„Kami-sama! Beweg dich Zaraki!"

Der 11te Captain lachte und beugte sich über ihn.

„Ich habe dich Kontrolle."

Dann küsste er den Reichen mit allem das er hatte – begann langsam seine Hüften zu bewegen.

Beide keuchten.

Als er seine Hüften in einen anderen Winkel brachte ließ Zaraki von den Lippen ab und stöhnte in Byakuyas Nacken.

Diese hielt die Hüften fester und grinste.

„Gefunden?"

„Gosh Kuchiki." Stöhnte Zaraki „Halt die Klappe."

Dann setzte er sich nochmals auf, platzierte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Kleineren und begann seine Hüften schnell und fest zu bewegen.

Der Noble verschluckte sich fast an seinem Stöhnen – er verbrannte. Und es schien als würde es dem Dämon nicht besser ergehen. Er stöhnte und keuchte, seine Finger drücken sich in Byakuyas Schultern und seine Augen waren unfokusiert. Der Noble konnte sehen, dass er nahe war. Und er selbst war nicht weit hinter ihm.

„Mehr?" keuchte er.

Zaraki stöhnte nur.

Der 6te Captain setzte sich auf, nahm den wohlgeformten Hintern in seine Hände und bewegte seine Hüften im Rhythmus mit dem anderen – traf jeden einzelnen Stoß.

„Kuya!" schrie Kenpachi und legte seine Arme um dessen Nacken.

„Ja! Oh ja!" und er lehnte sich nach vorne um Zaraki nochmal zu küssen.

Beide konnten nur in den Kuss stöhnen und keuchen. Byakuya war endlich in der Lage eine seiner Hände loszureißen und diese um das Glied des anderen zu legen.

Das war alles das es brauchte. Der Dämon warf seinen Kopf zurück und kam über die Brust von beiden und verklemmte sich um Byakuya, welcher stöhnte und sich dann tief in ihm ergoss.

Sie verweilten so für einige Momente und probierten ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Dann viel der Noble zurück ins Bett – nahm Zaraki mit ihm.

Beide waren nur noch ein Haufen aus Fleisch und Knochen und probierten von ihrem Hoch zurück zu kommen.

„Verdammt." Sagte Zaraki nach einigen Minuten.

„Ja." Antwortete sein Partner und blickte auf die Zimmerdecke.

Kenpachi nahm seine Kraft zusammen und legte sich neben den Reichen.

Byakuya fuhr durch seine Haare.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte er. Er konnte es nicht aufhalten – die Worte vielen einfach von seinen Lippen.

„… ewwwww. Du bist so einen sissy Prinzessin."

Der Noble klatsche ihn auf dem Hintern.

„OUCH!"

„Klappe, Mieze."

Der Dämon lachte, schmiegte sich an Byakuya und schloss seine Augen.

„Kuya?"

„Was denn?"

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Byakuya war froh, dass Zaraki seinen Kopf auf seiner Brust hatte.

Er würde es nicht wollen wenn der andere jetzt sein dummes Grinsen sah.

„Yooooo Matsuuuu~~~" ein betrunkener Ikkaku legte seinen Arm um seine Freundin. „Was hast du dem Captain geschenkt?"

Yumichika schaute auf und setzte sich sofort zu ihnen.

„Ohh…. Nur ein paar… Spielsachen mit denen die Jungs ein bisschen spielen können… wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Sie und Yumichika kicherten.

„… aber Matsu! Der Captain spielt nicht mit Puppen!"

„Oh Ikkaku!"


End file.
